


Dirty Words

by TagreenCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de pequeñas viñetas con tematica picante. De vez en cuando sexo más que explicito. <br/>Reto de palabras llevado a cabo con WilsonCats</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensualidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sensualidad de Magdalena no radicaba ni en sus curvas demasiado curvas ni en sus movimientos exagerados cuando se creía bonita, o al menos, más bonita de lo normal.

**_ Sensualidad _ **

 

La sensualidad de Magdalena no radicaba ni en sus curvas demasiado curvas ni en sus movimientos exagerados cuando se creía bonita, o al menos, más bonita de lo normal.

Para Rogelio, que era un hombre más bien distraído a quien en primera instancia se fijaría en su cuerpo voluptuoso, en su escote pronunciado o en lo corto de sus faldas, la sensualidad de Magdalena le llegó como una revelación.

La sensualidad de Magdalena estaba en ese gesto idiota que hacía cuando se trababa con las cuentas. Cuando se mordía los labios o se comía la goma del lápiz, con frustración.

De hecho, su sensualidad estaba también en esa forma tan descuidada en la que se agachaba cuando algo se le caía, donde en vez de agacharse entera, dejaba las nalgas arriba, doblando sólo la cintura. Magdalena no se daba cuenta, ni lo hacía a posta, pero le gustaba ver como la ropa interior se le marcaba cuando la tela de lo que fuera se le ceñía al hacer eso.

También se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la cabeza de una forma tan sumamente desentendida, usando el índice y el pulgar, mientras muchas veces se reía, que hacía que Rogelio se pusiera duro de sólo pensar en que ella hiciera eso mismo, llevarse el pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, dispuesta a darle placer.

Y por sobre todo, su nombre, que aunque dramático, le daba un aire culposo a todo el asunto de llevarla a la cama. Le gustaba llamarla una y otra vez mientras mesclaba sus gruñidos con perdidos _“Malena, mi Magdalena”_ a la vez que la cama rechinaba.

Y aunque era claro que funcionaban sus incitaciones (porque sería un tonto en no excitarse con tremenda mujer sobándose contra él), reconocía que la sensualidad de Magdalena fuera diferente a la de las demás. Magdalena era entonces así. Sensual por ser ella sin esforzarse, más allá que siendo esa ella artificial que se esforzaba por seducirlo.

 

 

 


	2. Susurro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le encantaba susurrar y que le susurrasen. La respiración en el oído chocando contra los sensibles nervios bajo la piel, el aliento caliente recorriendo las fosas en las orejas y las palabras cavernosas intentándose en su tímpano.

 

 

Le encantaba susurrar y que le susurrasen. La respiración en el oído chocando contra los sensibles nervios bajo la piel, el aliento caliente recorriendo las fosas en las orejas y las palabras cavernosas intentándose en su tímpano.

Imaginarlo todo, de una manera tangible, como si el aliento fuera agua corriendo como agua entre el laberinto de los canales de la oreja, cada una de las letras pidiéndose como pequeños hombrecillos exploradores malaventurados en su camino hasta el cerebro o el aliento lamiéndole caliente como una lengua ávida y femenina, seduciéndole húmeda.

Era un problema lo suyo, y lo sabía, pero le importaba muy poco.

Tan poco, que le era difícil controlarlo. Sólo bastaba la oportunidad para entregarse a su enferma idealización de lo que era el murmullo de palabras. Por ello, solía hacer cosas impensables mientras las fingía de cotidianas. Tales como subirse al autobús atestado de gente, encontrar una víctima de su agrado y colocarse tras de ella entonces le susurraba preguntando por la hora, por una calle o  por un lugar. Su víctima jamás imaginaba que le había echo ya el amor a sus oídos. Se bajaba satisfecho, con una erección en la entrepierna.

En la intimidad, la real, no era diferente. Le susurraba a sus amantes desde el momento del primer abrazo, y se venía sólo cuando, con un tono de voz muy bajo, le pedían ellas que se dejara correr entre las sábanas.

Y aunque triste, él estaba bien así. Corriéndose, imaginando su semen transformado en palabras susurradas.


	3. Excitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se conocieron bailando en un antro de moda, un par de horas atrás. Ella se le acercó directamente, de entre todos los demás chicos que bailaban y restregó sus nalgas en su ingle, que estaba ya endurecida.

—Tengo amigas de todo tipo —dijo Lorena, entre calada y calada de un cigarrillo, al chico que retozaba a su lado: Juan.

Se conocieron bailando en un antro de moda, un par de horas atrás. Ella se le acercó directamente, de entre todos los demás chicos que bailaban y  restregó sus nalgas en su ingle, que estaba ya endurecida.

Juan le miró con profundidad, intentando mantener por siempre la imagen en su cabeza de esa hermosa mujer de cabello suelto, ojos y pezones marrones y pecas salpicadas en mejillas, hombros y espalda.

—A algunas les excita el hacerlo en lugares públicos, a otras con hombres mayores. Tengo incluso una amiga que le gusta tener a hombres casados mientras sus esposas los miran.

—Y ti ¿Qué te excita? — Juan, intentando ser un caballero, le ofreció otro cigarrillo y prestar oído a lo que ella tuviera que decir. Lorena le aceptó el gesto y encendiendo el tabaco, se encogió de hombros. El hombre se quedó maravillado con las pecas en ellos.

— No sé qué vi en ti, que me mojó las bragas. Jamás me había acostado con un hombre de buenas a primeras.

— ¿Debo sentirme alagado?

Lorena soltó una carcajada, a la vez que le golpeaba en el brazo con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo.

Lo que sí tenía Lorena, es que era una mentirosa. Ese hombre le gustaba y mucho. Lo conoció en la fila del banco un vienes por la tarde. Se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata mientras esperaban su turno y a ella se le hizo difícil caminar, con la incomodidad pegajosa entre las piernas, cuando él se la hubo quitado y dejado su cuello descubierto. Cuando él hizo su depósito, ella agudizó el oído, intentando saber su nombre.

Se lo volvió a encontrar al poco tiempo después, tomando un café rumbo a su oficina y lo buscó por _Facebook_ apenas llegó a casa. Le cazó en el supermercado, en la oficina postal, y en un restaurant un par de veces, sin atreverse a acercarse. Mas por la noche, con la soledad de la penumbra y sobre la cama, se deshacía en fantasías en las que él la miraba por sobre el hombro de sus acompañantes, se le acercaba, la tomaba del cabello y la _cogía_ con rudeza en la mesa o en la barra. Cuando lo reconoció entre las luces neones del antro, vio su oportunidad.

Su cuerpo volvió a acalorarse recordando las fantasías de ducha o las que eran al aire libre. No sabía exactamente que quería de él, aparte de que la tocara. 

Se acabó el cigarrillo, dejó la colilla a un lado y se montó en él. Le besó con su aliento a tabaco y restregó su humedad contra el estómago manchándole el ombligo con sus jugos, Juan le picaba entre las nalgas con su erección. No tardó mucho para que ella misma se encajara en él.

Verla le provocaba a él muchas cosas sin sentido. Con los pechos saltando, perlados por el sudor que le cubría como rocío y la expresión concentrada en esa cara tan infantil, se preguntó qué había hecho él para que alguien le premiara con alguien como ella.

Laura, en cambio, mientras Juan le tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla en su tarea, reconoció que aunque el sexo no era tan bueno como lo imaginaba, el encanto de todo ese asunto de Juan estaba en la excitación de la cacería.


End file.
